The Great Evils
The Great Evils are a group of villains who serve as the main antagonists of the Earth 25 Universe. History It is unknown when or how the original Great Evils were formed, only that they have been around since shortly after the Big Bang. For eons the Great Evils worked together to scour the universe for anything they considered to be "tainted" by justice. They each seemed to dislike each other, working together simply for the mutual benefits. Their archenemy, the Lightbring, Diety of Justice, learned of this weakness and decided to exploit it. For years he began to set up events which eventually caused them all to turn on each other. In an epic battle between the Great Evils, the Light Bringer joined the fray and subdued each and every one of them. Upon their defeat, they went into hiding. After these events, the Great Evils chose to never associate with each other again. Although they no longer work together, it seems that none of them actively seek the demise of the others. Over the eons of the universe, the Great Evils have grown in number with two new members. Members The Original Great Evils These are the original Great Evils, those who were there during their days as allies. *The Dark Watcher, the Great Evil of Corruption *P'tulos, the Great Evil of Desire *C.A.D., the Great Evil of Slavery *The Faceless King, the Great Evil of Anarchy *The Night Terrors, the Great Evils of Fear **O'alvoz **Pth'tolar **Xel-Vasaran **Yu'Nagir **Zamur *Cataclysmodos, the Great Evil of Destruction The New Great Evils These are the two new Great Evils who joined in after their days as allies. *The Death Dragon, the Great Evil of Chaos Hierarchy of Power The Hierarchy of Power is a list of how strong each Great Evil is, from most powerful to the weakest. #The Death Dragon #P'tulos #The Dark Watcher #The Night Terrors ##O'alvoz ##Yu'Nagir ##Xel'Vasaran ##Pth'talor ##Zamur #The Faceless King #Cataclysmodos #C.A.D. Speculations on C.A.D. Across the galaxy, scholars of the Starlight Alliance wonder exactly how the Great Evils worked. One of their most asked questions, however, regarded C.A.D., the Great Evil of Slavery. Due to the fact that he was a supercomputer and not a biological lifeform, it is speculated that he was never a Great Evil to begin with, but was rather a creation of the others. Whether this speculation is true or not is unknown, but many have come to the conclusion that he had to have been built by the originals. Why they would do this, however, is still unknown. Others believe that C.A.D. somehow willed himself into existence through some unknown supernatural means. Most scholars dismiss this possibility, however, due to its supposed-impossibility. Due to C.A.D.'s amorality, it is hard for many scholars to even consider him a Great Evil alltogether. Some think he may have used the Great Evils to further his goals of getting rid of anything and everything he considered "obsolete" to the galaxy. Speculation on the Hierachy of Power Many individuals have asked them a very unasnwerable question - Who is truely at the top of the hieracrhy? Despite the emense power weilded by The Death Dragon, one of the newer members of this injured group, this power was only granted to him through influence of the Dark Watcher and the consumpsion of the Heart of the Light Bringer. Without these two things, he'd be little more than an averange Cosmic Dragon. P'tulos, on the other hand, hold the position of the Second-Most-Powerful Great Evil through his own power alone. His tremendous strength, unending influence on the galaxy, and his omniscience makes him a force to be wreckoned with. Very few individuals have looked upon him and lived to tell the tale, with even fewer returning home sane. It is believed that if the Death Dragon and P'tulos were pitted against each other, it would be an unending stalemate. Unfortunately, it is impossible to test this theory since the Death Dragon is presumed dead and P'tulos hides away in the deepest reaches of space. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cosmic Beings